Hocus Pocus
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: When Alfred accidentally lights the candle to bring back the executed BTT coven his, his little brothers, and his crush's lives depend on the help of Ludwig, a boy who had been turned into a cat by the coven 300 years ight Hocus Pocus crossover. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I saw this as a request on the kink meme. They wanted a crossover with this but I wasn't sure if they wanted it directly from the movie like I am doing or with only a few elements from the movie. Also they wanted the ancients to be the witches, Mayans, Aztecs, Incans, instead of someone else like this. I think.**

**Either way I decided to post it here, deviant art, and live journal.**

**For those of you familiar with the movie the BTT are the witches and everyone else you will see.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig awoke suddenly and sat up in his bed. He looked around the room.

"Lili? Lili?" he called urgently to his little sister.

Suddenly he heard from a far a voice singing faintly. _"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment."_

Ludwig ran outside. "Lili?"

The voice continued to sing _"Come little children, the times come to play."_

He spotted his cousin Tino staring at the woods. "Tino! Tino, has thou seen my sister, Lili?"

Tino shook his head. "Nay, but look." he points to the cottage in the woods where smoke comes from the chimney. "They conjure."

Ludwig spots Lili following someone into the woods.

"Oh g-d, the woods!" he exclaimed. He ran ahead calling out "Lili!"

"She's done for." Tino said.

Ludwig grabbed Tino by his shirt. "Not yet! You wake my father! Summon the others! Go!" and follows Lili into the woods calling "Lili!"

He runs through the woods. His bare feet tripping over the tree branches and roots. He ran through the puddles and mud and finally approached the forbidden cottage.

He heard a voice say "Come child." as his sister entered the cottage.

Ludwig looks in the window and sees Lili surrounded by the Brothers, Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert. Gilbert is the leader of the brothers; he has red eyes and white hair and dresses in shades of blue. Antonio is next; he has black hair and green eyes and dresses in shades of red. Francis, is the final brother, he has blonde hair and blue eyes and dresses in shades of purple. They are all slightly old.

Lili spots him and sits up. The brothers turn to the window but Ludwig ducks out of sight.

Francis and Antonio go and look out the front door to look for Ludwig, but he's hiding and they can't see him. Gilbert throws open a window and looks around.

Gilbert growled as he looked at the sky. "Oh look, another glorious morning. Makes me sick!" he snarls. He closes the window, turns and calls "Brothers!"

Francis and Antonio reentered and stood next to Gilbert.

Gilbert throws another glance at the window "Must have been an imp." his fingers stroke over his book and he starts to coo at it "My darling, my little book. We must continue with our spell now that our guest of honor has arrived." he said looking at Lili who sat there patiently. "Wake up. Wake up, darling." the books eyes opened slowly. "Yes, well come along. There you are. Antonio!"

"Right here Gilbert, right here." Antonio said.

Gilbert continues to coo at the book and Antonio says "I notice brother Francis isn't helping."

"I lured the child here." Francis nearly spat.

Gilbert shoved Antonio slightly. "Leave him be he has done his chore."

When Gilbert turns back to his spell book Antonio and Francis threw a dirty look at one another.

Gilbert clapped his hands together. "All right. 'Tis time!" he waved his hand at the book and it opens and flips itself to a certain page. "There it is. 'Bring to a full rolling bubble. Add two drops oil of boil.'" he read. He moves to pick up the oil of boil but Antonio is there before him.

"'Six, but the hour with the herb that's red. Turn three times; pluck a hair from my head.'" Gilbert continued to read.

Ludwig climbs the wheel from the outside and manages to climb through the window. He lies on the floor watching the brothers.

"Add a dash of fox and a dead man's toe. Oh, a dead man's toe and make it a fresh one." Gilbert recited and called to Francis.

Francis picks up a bowl and throws one into the cauldron set on a fire in front of them.

"Newt saliva." Gilbert said going around the room and speaking to himself.

"I smell a child." Francis said suddenly.

Gilbert looks up from the cauldron with a look of fake patience on his face. "And what doest thou call that?" he asks pointing to Lili.

"A child?"

Gilbert snorted. "Hah! Brothers, gather round. One thing more and all is done; add a bit of thine own tongue."

The brothers each take a bite of their tongues and spit them into the cauldron.

Gilbert stirred it once more and smiled. "'Tis ready for tasting." he takes a spoon and dips it in the potion. "One drop of this and her life will me ours."

He turns and starts to walk to Lili with the potion in hand. "Alright girl. Open up your mouth."

Ludwig jumped out of hiding. "No!" he yelled.

The brothers look up in surprise.

"A boy!" Francis cried in delight.

"Get him you fool!" Gilbert yelled.

"I knew I smelled a boy!" Francis cried in delight once more.

Ludwig dodges their grabs and runs to the cauldron.

"Get away from my potion." Gilbert snarled.

Ludwig then turns the cauldron over and the potion spills out along with Gilberts cries of anguish.

Ludwig runs towards his sister. "Lili!"

Ludwig almost reaches his sister but Gilbert hits him with blasts of electricity and he drops to the ground.

Francis looked up, smiled, and pointed. "Gilbert? Gilbert, look."

Francis points at Lili who has somehow ingested some of the potion. Lili's life force is glowing around her.

"Brothers, prepare thyselves. 'Tis her life force. The potion works." Gilbert said with a grin.

They go over to Lili and begin to suck away her life force. Ludwig wearily stands against the wall helpless to do anything. When they are through Lili has grown very old and died. The brothers, however, are much younger now.

"Brothers, behold!" Gilbert cried.

"I am beautiful! Boys and girls will love me!" Francis said happily.

"We're young!" Antonio said gleefully.

Gilbert spots Ludwig who was leaning against the wall. "Let's view another batch."

"You hag! There are not enough children the world to make thee young and beautiful." Ludwig spat.

"Hag?" Gilbert asks.

"Uh oh." said Antonio almost innocently.

"Brothers, did you hear what he called you? Whatever shall we do with him?" Gilbert asked.

Antonio smiled and said "Let's Bar-B-Q and filet him."

"Hang him on a hook, and let me play with him." said Francis coiling around Ludwig.

"No!" Gilbert declared. He turned his head to the side. "Book. Darling, come to daddy. Yes." The book floats over to him. "His punishment must be more foolsome. More lingering. Dazzle me, my darling." he says to the book.

The book flips itself open to some pages. "Amnesia, bunions, chill breaks, cholera. We can do better than that I think." Gilbert says smiling slightly. The book flips again to a different page. Gilbert's eyes lighten. "Yes, let's see what we have…oh! Perfect."

He shuts the book and hands it to Antonio. "As usual. His punishment shall not be to die, but to live forever with his guilt."

"As what, Gilbert? As what?" Francis and Antonio ask at the same time.

"Jump back!" Gilbert orders.

They do and he begins a spell. Francis and Antonio add their own magic, words, and power in the background. "Twist the bones the back. Trim him of his baby fat. Give him fur black as black. Just…" Gilbert trailed off.

"Like…" Antonio picked up.

"This." Francis finished.

They each hold their hands over Ludwig and he beings to groan in pain as they hiss the final verse of the spell. Ludwig shrinks down and when he opens his eyes he is lower on the floor.

He had been turned into a black cat.

He begins to inwardly shake and lose his breath.

Francis goes to pet him and he attempts to claw at him. Gilbert and Antonio laugh joyfully.

Suddenly there is a pounding at the door.

A mans voice calls from behind the door. "Open! Witches! Daughters of Darkness! Open this door!" he commands.

"Hide the child." Gilbert orders while Antonio covers Lili with a shawl.

"Witches? There be no witches here sir." Antonio says towards the door.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Gilbert snarls. "We are just three kindly old spinster men."

"Spending a quiet evening at home." Antonio adds.

"Sucking the lives out of little children." Francis says happily.

Gilbert snarls and leans towards him in an attempt to choke him.

The witches are then found on a platform with nooses over their necks. The villagers have a demand for their blood and looks of anger on their faces. One couple is holding onto the other. Contrary to the villagers the brothers look indifferent.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." the man demands.

"Yes?" Gilbert asks with a small smile.

"I will ask thee one final time." he says.

"Yes?"

"What has thou done with my son, Ludwig?" he demands.

"Ludwig? Hmm?" Gilbert makes a face as if he was thinking about the boy.

"Answer me!" the man screamed.

"Well I don't know." Gilbert says. "Cats got my tongue."

Francis and Antonio join him in laughter as lighting flares against the sky and a black cat hisses slightly.

"Brothers. Sing." Gilbert says before singing a single note. Francis and Antonio join them each with a different note.

The villagers cringe and cover their ears.

"Cover your ears!" Ludwig's father cries out covering his wife's. "Listen to them not!"

One of the men who were holding the brothers book throws it down to the ground in order to cover his ears, the book lands at Gilbert's feet. It opens itself to a page and shows Gilbert a spell.

"Fools! All of you!" Gilbert cried. "My ungodly book speaks to you. On All Hallow's Eve when the moon is around, a virgin shall summon us from under the ground. Oh, we shall be back. And the lives of all the children shall be mine."

Ludwig's father gives the signal and the platform the brothers are standing on gives way causing them to fall and snap their necks on the nooses. Their bodies sway slightly.

As the villagers bow their heads and go their own ways Ludwig, still a cat, runs up to his father and rubs against his leg meowing.

"Away." Ludwig's father said gruffly kicking it slightly. "Away beast!"

Ludwig jumps onto a rock and watches as his father, mother, and everyone he has know from his village leave.

He gives a mournful meow which fills the air.

**I had the help of a script that I found online to write everything out since I don't have the movie and I don't know where I can find it.**

**I also don't know who wrote that script but if you want a link just ask and I'll give it to you.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Not really much to say here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"Poor Ludwig Binx, neither his father, his mother, nor anyone else ever knew what become of him, those 300 years ago." Toris concluded to his students.

It is now 1993. Same town, Salem, Massachusetts.

The room full of high school students sat listening to the teacher as he told them about the witch brothers.

"And so the brothers were hanged by the Salem town folk." he continued. "Now there are those who say, that on Halloween night, a black cat still guards the old House. Warning off any who might make the witches come back to life."

Alfred looked up from his doodles and scoffed. "Give me a break."

"Uh huh. We seem to have a skeptic in our midst. Mr. Jones, would you care to give your California, laid back, tie-dyed point of view?" Toris asked almost sarcastically.

Alfred gave a small smile at the teacher. "Okay. Granted that you guys here in Salem are all into these black cats and witches and stuff."

"Stuff?" the teacher repeats.

"Fine. But everyone here knows that Halloween was invented by the candy companies. It's a conspiracy."

"It just so happens" Ivan interrupted. "That Halloween is based on the ancient feast called All Hallows Eve. It's the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to earth."

"Well said Ivan." Toris said smiling at him.

Alfred quickly wrote something on a piece of paper, rips it out of his notebook, and walked over to Ivan.

"Well incase Jimmy Hendrix shows up tonight, here's my number." he said handing Ivan the piece of paper.

Finally the school bell rang signaling the end of the day. Alfred grabbed his book bag and walked out the door. Once he left the school he unlocked his bike from his space and slowly rides.

He saw Ivan walking and quickly bikes to him.

"Ivan." he said getting his attention.

Ivan turned and smiled slightly. "Hi."

"Hi. Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you in class." Alfred said apologetically.

"You didn't." Ivan reassured.

"My names Alfred Jones."

"Yeah I know." Ivan says rather smugly. "You just moved here, huh?"

"Yea, last week."

"Must be a big change for you."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

"You don't like it here?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, the leaves are great," he says almost sarcastically. "But…I don't know, it's just all this Halloween stuff."

"You don't believe in it?"

"What do you mean, like the Witch brothers? No way." Alfred said.

"Not even on Halloween?" Ivan prodded.

"Especially on Halloween!" Alfred said smiling.

Ivan smiled and held up a piece of paper between his fingers. "Trick or treat."

He handed him the paper and walked off. Alfred opens it only to see that his written down phone number and had been given back to him. He gives a small grimace before pocketing it and biking off to the direction of his home.

As he biked through the cemetery. His path is suddenly blocked by two kids.

"Halt! Who are you?" one of them said.

"Alfred. I just moved here." Alfred said.

"From where?" the kid asked.

"Los Angeles." he answers. When they give him a blank look he says "L.A."

"Oh dude." the same kid said.

"Tubular." the other added.

"I'm Raivis." the first kid said. "This is Eduard."

Eduard turns around and shows that the word 'EDUARD' has been cut into the back of his hair.

"So let's have a butt." Raivis says.

Alfred shook his head. "No thanks, I don't smoke."

"They're very health conscious in Los Angeles." Eduard said.

Both he and Raivis laugh.

"You got any cash…Hollywood?" Raivis asks.

Alfred shook his head again. "No."

"Gee, we don't get any smokes from you; we don't get any cash, what am I supposed to do with my afternoon." Eduard says.

"Maybe you could learn to breathe through your nose." Alfred suggested.

Raivis bursts out in laughter. He stops when Eduard gives him a hard look.

"Whoa. Check out the new cross trainers." Raivis says looking at Alfred's sneakers.

"Cool. Let me try 'em on." Eduard says.

Alfred moves to leave however Raivis stops him.

Alfred pedals as fast as he was able to; only his feet were clad only in his socks.

"Later, dude!" Raivis calls.

"See you, Hollywood." Eduard adds.

Alfred arrived at his house and slams into the house. His parents are downstairs unpacking.

"Hey Alfred, how was school?" his mother Elizaveta called out to him.

"It sucked."

"Hey, hey watch your language." his father Arthur scolded.

"I can't believe you made me move here!" Alfred yelled as he stormed up the stairs to his room.

Glancing once more at her son Elizaveta said "He wasn't wearing any shoes."

"Well, must be some form of protest." Arthur said shrugging.

Alfred enters his room and gives a sigh. He walks to his fish tank and tips in some food. "Hey guys." he says softly.

However unknown to him someone was watching him from inside his closet.

Alfred lies back on his bed. He turns his head and grabs a pillow. He hugs it tightly and sighs.

"Oh Ivan. You're so soft, I just wanna…"

Suddenly his closet doors burst open.

"Boo!" screamed his little brother.

"Peter!" Alfred yells.

Peter laughed and said "I scared you. I scared you! Ha, ha!" he jumps on the bed and laid back. "I'm Ivan. Ivan. Kiss me, I'm Ivan. "

"Mom and dad told you to stay out of my room!" Alfred yelled.

"Don't be such a crab." he said jumping up and down on his bed. "Guess what? You're gonna take me trick-or-treating. "

Shaking his head Alfred said "Not this year Peter."

"Mom said you have to."

"Well she can take you."

"She and dad are going to the party at Town Hall."

"Well your eight, go by yourself." Alfred said irritated. He walked to his drum set and began to play.

"No way! This is my first time! I'll get lost. Besides, it's a full moon outside. The weirdo's are out!" Peter said raising his voice over the drums. He went and hugged Alfred. "Come on, Alfred. Couldn't you forget about being a cool teenager for one night? Please! Come on, we used to have so much fun together trick-or-treating. Remember? It'll be like old times. "

Alfred looks at his brother. "Peter, the old days are dead."

"It doesn't matter what you say, you're taking me." Peter says stubbornly.

Alfred looks at her. "Wanna bet?"

He jumps from his drum set and walked up the small stairs leading to a window. He sat on the stairs and looked out the window.

Peter was glaring at him.

"MOM!" he screamed.

Peter came bounding down the stairs with Alfred following sulkily.

"Let's go, hurry up. The bewitching hour's about to begin." Arthur called up the stairs. He gives a small shout as Peter pounced at him. "That's very scary, wow!" He looked at a depressed Alfred. "What about you, Alfred, what are you supposed to be?"

"A rap singer." Alfred deadpanned.

"Oh, well your hat should be on sideways shouldn't it?" Arthur said turning Alfred's hat.

Elizaveta came up with a camera in hand. "Say Halloween."

"Halloween!" Arthur and Peter said together.

Alfred carted Peter around to different houses so he can go trick-or-treating to the house. The people in Salem were obviously in love with Halloween he observed in all the decorating that they do.

"Lighten' up, Alfred." Peter said.

"Can we go home now?" Alfred asked.

"No." Peter sang lightly.

Alfred spotted Raivis and Eduard and some of their friends harassing the kids passing by for candy.

"Let's just go this way." Alfred said pulling her arm slightly.

Peter heads straight for Eduard and Raivis, ignoring Alfred. "Peter!" he calls.

Eduard was sitting on the stone ledge. When Peter came up he brought his leg up and blocked the passageway. "Ding, ding. Ding, ding."

"Stop and pay the toll, kid." Raivis said.

"Ten chocolate bars, no licorice!"

"Dump out your sack!"

"Drop dead." Peter sneered. "Moron."

Raivis and Eduard shared an amused look.

"Yo, twerp." Eduard said almost sweetly. "How'd you like to be hung off that telephone pole?"

"I'd like to see you try it." Peter said. "Cause it just so happens I've got my big brother with me. Alfred!" he called.

Raivis and Eduard are visibly not impressed by this. Alfred walked up and stands next to his brother.

"Hollywood. Oh no." Eduard said sarcastically.

"So you're doing a little trick-or-treating?" Eduard asked walking to him.

"I'm taking my little sister around." Alfred spat.

"That's nice." he said indifferently. He looked Alfred up and down. "Whoa, I love the costume. But what are you supposed to be? A New Kid on the Block?"

"For your information, he's a little leaguer." Peter said.

"Whoa, little leaguer!" Raivis said.

He and Eduard faked a baseball play. Peter tried to walk by again.

"Wait a minute. Everyone pays the toll." Eduard said.

"Stuff it, zit face." Peter said.

"Why you little…" Eduard said moving to hit him. Alfred stepped in the way.

"Hey. Eduard…" he said he shoved a bag of candy at him. "Here. Pig out. Come on Peter, let's go." he said taking Peters hands.

They walked off.

"And Hollywood. The shoes fit great." Eduard called.

Alfred and Peter walked up the steps to another house for more candy.

"You should have punched them." Peter said.

"They would have killed me." Alfred said.

"At least you would have died like a man."

"Hey!" Alfred yelled. "You just humiliated me in front of half the guys at school! So collect your candy and get out of my life!"

Peter ran down the stairs. "I want to go home! Now!" he cried and ran off.

Alfred runs after him. Peter stops in front of a house and lay down in a hay pile crying softly.

"Peter, I'm sorry. It's just that I hate this place." Alfred said lying down beside him. "I miss all my friends. I wanna go home."

"Well this is your home now, so get used to It." he said.

"Yeah. Give me one more chance?" he asked.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm your big brother." Alfred said smiling slightly.

Peter looks at him and laughed before they hug. Suddenly Alfred looked up at the sky.

"Whoa, check that out." he said.

Peter looked up. "What?"

"Something just flew across the moon."

Peter continued to look at the sky searching. Alfred looks down at him and quickly gives a slight scream effectively frightening him.

Still slightly laughing at him Peter said "Let's go, jerk face."

They both turned to the house in front of them.

"Whoa." they said in unison.

"Check out this house." Alfred breathed.

"Ah, rich people." Peter scoffed. "They'll probably make us drink cider and bob for apples."

They nod to each other and go into the house.

The two of them entered into the foyer and called "Trick or treat?"

The both of them spotted a huge cauldron filled with candy and gleefully dug their hands into it.

"Jackpot." Alfred said.

"Alfred Jones." a familiar voice called.

Alfred looked up and spotted Ivan standing on the second landing, wearing a Victorian suit, and watching them with a smile.

"Ivan." Alfred said straightening and taking his hat off.

Peter grinned at his brother. "Oh, Ivan, huh?"

"I thought you weren't into Halloween." Ivan said as he walked down the stairs to them.

"I'm not." Alfred said. "I'm just taking my little brother Peter around."

"Well that's nice." Ivan said smiling.

"I always do it." Alfred said modestly.

"Our parents made him." Peter said truthfully causing Alfred to push him slightly.

"Do you guys want some cider?" Ivan asked.

"No." Peter said at the same time Alfred said "Sure!"

Ivan went to the table to get two cups of cider, one for him and one for Alfred. He came back and handed the other cup to Alfred.

"Thanks." Alfred said. "So, um, how's the party?"

"Boring. It's just a bunch of my parent's friends. They do this every year." he said. He walked to the cauldron and started to fill Peter's basket. "I've got candy duty. By the way, Peter, I love your costume."

"Thank you." Peter said brightly. "I love magic."

"I'm really into witches." Ivan said.

"Really? Me too. We just learned around those brother in school."

"Oh, you mean the Beilschmidt brothers?" Ivan asked. When Peter nodded Ivan continued "I know all about them, my mother used to run the museum."

"There's a museum about 'em?" Peter asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but they had to shut it down." Ivan leaned closer to Peter. "Because a lot of spooky things happened there."

"Well, why don't we go to this old Beilschmidt house?" Alfred suggested.

Peter shook his head and Ivan looked at him. "Well come on, make a believer out of me."

Ivan glanced into the room where the party was. "Okay, let me change. They'll never miss me." he said as he went back upstairs.

The moment Ivan was out of hearing range Peter turned to Alfred. "Alfred, I'm not going up there. My friends at school told me all about that place. It's weird." he said.

"Peter this is the boy of my dreams." Alfred said.

"So take him to the movies like a normal person." Peter said.

"Peter!" Alfred said. He then kneeled down to his brother so they were at the same eye level. "Look, just do this one thing for me and I'll do anything you say. Please? Please?"

Peter smiled suddenly. "Okay, okay. Next year we go trick-or-treating as Wendy and Peter Pan, with tights, or it's no deal."

Alfred glanced up once more at the direction that Ivan had gone. Peter started to walk away and Alfred grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Okay, okay, deal!" Alfred said.

Peter smiled and put his arm around Alfred's shoulders.

* * *

The three of them walked up to the Beilschmidt cottage.

"Legend has it that the bones of a hundred children are buried within these walls." Ivan informed them.

Peter groaned slightly. "Oh, great."

Ivan unlocked the door and they go in. Its pitch black.

"I can't see a thing." Peter said.

"Well there's a light switch around here somewhere." Ivan said.

Alfred felt around a shelf and found a row of lighters. He picked one up and lit it.

"I found a lighter." he said. He helped Ivan find the light switch and light flooded through the room. "Whoa,"

Peter turned to the window where he felt someone had been watching them, there was no one there.

"Here's the original cauldron and upstairs is where they slept." Ivan said.

They moved to where the book is in a display case.

"This is the spell book of Gilbert Beilschmidt. It was given to him by the devil himself." Ivan said. "The book is bound in human skin and it contains the recipes for his most powerful and evil spells."

"I get the picture." Peter said.

Alfred pointed to a black candle. "What's that?"

"Oh." Ivan said turning to where he was pointing. He whispered "That's the black flame candle."

Alfred walked to where the candle was and read from the sign next to it. "Black flame candle. Made from the fat of a hangman. Legend says that on a full moon it will raise the spirits of the dead when lit by a virgin on Halloween light." He pulled out the lighter once more. "So let's light the sucker and meet the old bags." He looked at Ivan. "Wanna do the honors?"

Ivan shook his head. "No thanks."

Alfred shrugged and moved the lighter over the candle. A black cat leaped onto his shoulders hissing. Yelling he grabbed the cat and threw it off to the ground where it ran off.

"Stupid cat." he yelled.

"Okay, Alfred. You've had your fun." Peter said. "It's time to go. Come on, Ivan."

"Alfred, he's right. Let's go." Ivan said.

"Oh, come on. It's just a bunch of hocus pocus." Alfred said scoffing.

Peter turned to him. "Alfred, I'm not kidding this time! It's time to go." He saw Alfred shake his head and move to light the candle. "Alfred, no!"

The flame from the lighter lit the wick of the candle. The flame suddenly turned black.

"Uh oh." Alfred murmured.

Suddenly the fake flames of the chandelier pop. The floor boards under their feet begin to move as a green light shines from below.

Suddenly it stoped just as it had begun.

"What happened?" Alfred asked breathlessly.

Peter placed his hat back on his head. "A virgin. Lit the candle."

All the candles in the house suddenly light themselves. The fire under the cauldron comes up and knocks the kids back. The kids hide as voices can be heard from outside. Peter hides behind the counter. Suddenly the doors burst open and the Beilschmidt brothers enter their home.

**So Alfred is the main guy. Peter is his brother. Ivan takes the place of Allison. Peter and Alfred's parents are Elizaveta and Arthur. Eduard and Raivis are the two trouble makers. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
